orlando dreamin a fantastic four vacation
by sarah-reed-richards
Summary: finally sarah richards is going to have a fun summer... in orlando she and her family will go to disney,universal and sea world see how fantastic the vacation will be rated teen for safty reasons


_so i am going to write a fantastic four vacation fiction the main character is Sarah Richards (i know that i wrote a story all ready with a Sarah its an Au same girl but with differences)_

_i love this story so far i hope you will too its going to be a big summer event!! i got tons of ideas so its gonna be a big one well I'm rambling again so its ch1 time_

_DISCLAIMER i dont own fantastic four or team zenith or florida and everey thing else well known only sarah and maria oh and the story line _

_cg_

**chapter 1 (are you ready for THIS!!)**

As i walked to my locker to FINALLY leave school for the summer vacation my friend maria ran up and said.

"So Sarah what do you and the fantastic four have planned for the summer?"

Now before you start wondering how i know the fantastic four, I'm going to give you the cliff notes. My name is Sarah Vanessa Richards I'm the daughter of reed and sue Richards or Mr fantastic and the invisible woman. Yes i have powers but i will leave it to you to figure out what.

So with that being said "Nothing big that i know of except maybe helping them save the city"i replied pushing a strand of my dark brown hair behind my ear.

" That's something big to me" maria laughed"well i have to go out front to met my mom you wanna come?"

"no i got to meet my uncle johnny in the back"

Her eyes widened at that she tries so hard to cover up that she likes him but its so obvious"oh my mom can wait a minute can i come to you know... say hi" she tried to smile but ended up looking like she was in pain

"if you want to" i laughed grabbing my backpack and slamming my locker door setting off to the back doors

" So is it true that johnny _still_isn't married"

" no i said he is why would you think that" i said smiling

" who i thought he was a player they never marry whats her name"

" misty, you will meet her in a second" i said as i opened the doors where johnny was waiting in his new car

" if it isn't Sarah and her really hot friend whats _your _name hot stuff" he said to us

" uh ma..mai..mea..." she stuttered looking very red

" mamaimea?" johnny questioned looking at her strangely"what an interesting name"

" uncle johnny this is maria my friend" i said trying not to laugh

" hey what are you doing this Friday night" he asked her

"uh..." she started "wait arent you married" she finally found her voice

"what?" he said looking extremely confused

"yes" she pressed on " to a woman named misty"

"misty no the only misty i know is.." he looks over at me "Sarah did you tell her that"

"yeah i did" i said no longer able to hold back my laughter

" who is misty" maria asked

" hi- his ca-ca-carrrrr!" i wheezed through my laughter

"oh" was all maria could say

"well I'm glad you think that's funny" Johnny said to me "its been nice meeting you maria call me some time Sarah we gotta jam get in reed needs to talk to all of us"

that sobered me up real quick"why" i asked climbing in the passenger side

"i don't know" he said pulling on to the main road "you know how he is all he said was for me to pick you up and come back home"

"oh well i can only imagine what it is" i turned the radio on where three doors down kryptonite was playing

" hey i like this song" he blasts the radio

"if i go crazy then will you still call me superman if ..." we sang together at the top of our lungs

fifteen minutes later we are walking in to the living room where my uncle Ben and mom are sitting on the couch

"hi sweetie how was school"mom asked

"too long I'm glad its summer vacation" i said sitting down

" man you teenagers are all alike" Ben said "none of ya like school" he chuckled

"well hello to you too Ben"i said smiling

"sue" we heard from the other room"is johnny and Sarah back yet because -" my dad said

"why don't you see for yourself" i said

i saw his head come around the corner"good i can finally tell you what i planned" his body had caught up with his head in the living room by that time

"where were you" i asked

"in the lab why"

"Sarah why do you bother that's where he always is I'm surprised he doesn't have a toilet in there" johnny said

"well actually-" he started

"-you stupid hot headed idiot i outta-"Ben said

"oh god here we go again" i sighed rolling my eyes i put invisible force field on their mouths so they both would stop arguing

"nice one Sarah" mom said "why didn't i ever think of that"

"it works "i replied"so are we done"i asked them they nodded and i let them go

"thank you Sarah" dad said "so as i was saying i thought that we all need a break so we are going to Orlando on vacation"

"what that's like so cool" i said and jumped off the couch to give him a hug but stayed in the air

"Sarah calm down and come back down"mom said

"wha?" i said and realized i was floating in the air "oh " i took a deep breath and slowly settled on the couch

" when are we going" johnny asked

"tomorrow afternoon"dad said

"WHAT"i shrieked going invisible"i have no time or clothes for this i have to go shopping NOW!"

"talk about drama queens" johnny muttered

"i am not "i shouted and threw a fireball at him he dodged it just in time

"hey calm down Sarah" mom said"i have to go too seeing as reed doesn't give us Fair warning"

"but i told you today and you have tons of-" he said confused

"men"both me and mom said at the same time

" but you -" he mumbled

"don't get so worked up stretch them girls don't make sense"Ben said

" Dr. Richards"H.E.R.B.I.E. said "your guest is here shall i let her in"

" yes thank you H.E.R.B.I.E."

" no problem reed"H.E.R.B.I.E. said as the door opened and somebody i haven't seen in a while walked in

"Sarah whats up" she said

"hi Cindy"(A.N. check bottom)"hows team zenith"

"oh fine summer and Dylan are engaged"

"really that's great"

"Sarah Ive invited Cindy along with us" dad said

"thank you Mr fantastic for letting me come i have been bored lately"

"well i thought Sarah needed a companion as me,sue,Ben,Alica,johnny,and Frankie are going Sarah needs a person her age just in case we have adult business to attend to" he winked

"ewww" me and Cindy said at the same time

"hey don't we have some shopping to do"mom said

"thank god" Cindy said "i so needed some new clothes"

"what is it with you and shopping" dad said still confused

"i told ya egghead its beyond us"Ben chuckled as we headed to the door

_AN Cindy Collins is from the movie zoom academy for superheroes shes older in this (she was only six in the movie) her power is super strength_

_also Dylan and summer are from that movie_

_so theres chapter one i want at least two reviews before chapter two (get it two for two!!) no flames or i get angry(you wont like me when i am angry)_

_until then..._

_cg_


End file.
